zarvok_continuityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden Sarah Burns
'''Jayden Sarah Burns '''is the adorable and very affectionate daughter of the Zarvokian Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns and a rather known member in it's military, despite being an unofficial member. Much like her brother, she has willingly stepped in the heat of battle to keep the stability of the Zarvok Federations and protect her loved ones, her missions even going as far as to helping those in the Freedom Fighters, Republic of Acorn and United Federation, even going against the Eggman Empire on occasion; unlike her brother however, she is always happy to making new friends with her affection. Appearance Jayden is a Sentrium Mobian Hedgehog who's fifteen years old and stands at a height of three feet and five inches, a slightly above average Mobian height. She has red fur covering most of her body while her muzzle, arms & parts of her torso (most notably her belly) are peach colored with her eyes being cyan. She has quills that are curved downwards and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut in a way, while also having twin strands of red hair on her forehead as well as being tailless (as per her Sentrium traits). She wears a mint cream T-shirt that is mostly worn underneath a pale turquoise sweater with two goldenrod buttons on the top center along with two dark red horizontal lines along the bottom center and across her sleeves while having no apparent exterior pockets, along with medium blue sweatpants with brown exterior pockets, a green horizontal line going across the upper leggings as well as a gold horizontal line going across the very bottom, dark red gloves with a single green vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are), and green shoes with a brown vertical line going across the center with a pale turquoise accent on the bottom. Usually when she goes out to formal outings (like with her date with Benjamin), her mint cream T-shirt will still be worn, except it is now underneath a little black dress that have deep pink dots in the middle of said dress, which go from the top to the very bottom, while wearing black dress shoes, the same dark red gloves on her hands, and usually has a violet orchid flower on her left ear, though it'll be on her right ear if she's accompanied by someone. Her eyes are known to change in appearance whenever she's in Dark Sentrium and Livid Sentrium, her sclera going a complete black with her irises becoming cyan in the former case, and her irises becoming orange in the latter case. Personality Jayden is, while smart to a degree and can come off as naïve sometimes, is nothing like her brother when it comes to her personality. She initially appears as a very cheerful and friendly individual, who is really quick to make friends with anyone she comes across with. She also appears to be very outgoing, enjoying the company by other people whenever possible and would be more than happy to participate in a fun and friendly activity and event. As people get to know her more, they would be quick to know that Jayden also has a clingy side to her, which stems from her love and borderline obsession with affection, causing her to suddenly hug one's arm, fully hug them, or even plant kisses on their cheek if someone is closer to her; nuzzling and silent purring is the norm for her whenever she's in a clingy state. She is even more clingy towards her brother due to their steel-willed bond, so much so that she'll outright tackle him in a hug at first sight and miss him dearly if he's away for even a few hours; the same applies to her closest friends and family, but not to the extent of her brother. Whenever she is dealing with enemies is when she shows similar behavior to her brother however. Once she engages in a fight, her once cheery and friendly behavior will suddenly turn to seriousness and bravery, willing to participate in the battle at a moment's notice; much like her brother she follows her father's teachings and aims to incapacitate rather than kill, though unlike him she prefers to support her teammates with her emplacements rather than charge heads in first, though she'll also get aggressive should she want to. Although she lacks the short temper from her brother, should she get mad to the point of being enraged she will seemingly forget these teachings and become merciless in his fighting, while also provoking a transition into a rage ascension; though this kind of occurrence is rare. Because of her Enraged Insanity trait, should she get hurt to a certain degree while in Dark/Livid Sentrium, she will become insane and even sadistic in her behavior, wanting her opponent to suffer slowly should she get an upper hand; should this happen it is difficult for her to snap out of it, though usually it's when her opponent is defeated, flees away, or if she's incapacitated when she snaps out of her insanity. Much like her brother, she is determined to achieve victory in battle, refusing to step down even if the odds aren't in her favor. Abilities TBA Romance Benjamin William TBA History TBA Category:Character Category:Zarvok Federations Category:Official User: Joshua the Hedgehog's Work